


The Seventy-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [76]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Seventy-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Seventy-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it! 

* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

"It's a nice grave for her. The stone and everything." Blair murmured. 

Jim groaned when he stood up. His damned knee hurt again. The weather was going to change. Gingerly leaning on his cane he brushed the dirt from his pants. Jim grinned up to Blair. 

"Let's go have a breakfast." 

"Oh yeah, man. I thought you never asked." Blair grinned back and tried to draw his stomach in. He felt always a bit embarrassed when he visited Jim and saw that he still was in a good shape. He was now constantly fighting his weight and losing. 

"So, how long are you going to stay in Cascade?" 

"I have a contract for one year but an option for 5 years. And I'm considering on staying. Let's face it, my years in the field are over." 

Jim eyed Blair and nodded. 

Blair nudged him playfully. "I need a home and I thought I could stay with you till I found something." 

"Ah, like the last time? You said one week and then..." 

Blair laughed at that old memory. "Your house is huge and you wouldn't even notice me." 

"As if that is possible." Jim laughed. "No, really, you can stay as long as you want. I'd like the company, the old house feels empty with everybody gone." 

"You are sure? I was kind of hoping you would ask me." Blair smiled sweetly at his friend. 

Jim smiled tenderly back. 

After a long pause Blair added with a wicked grin. "And we could finally become a couple. Like everyone presumed." 

Jim frowned. "A couple of what?" 

"Lovers, of course." 

Jim pondered that for a while, poking with his cane in the grass. 

"Don't you think it's a bit too late for this?" 

"Late? Why late?" 

"Couldn't you have come up with this idea a little bit earlier. I mean when we were still young enough to really enjoy the fun part of being a couple?" 

Blair laughed hard. "So, you don't want me because there will not be enough sex now?" 

Jim made a mocking face. "I think you have guts to make a move on me, considering how much older I am. What happened to your bunch of girlfriends?" 

"They are okay. But they've become too demanding for my taste." 

Jim snickered. "And you think I'm not demanding and possessive?" 

"I can handle you," Blair stated with conviction. 

"Why am I not really surprised about this?" Jim asked no one in particular. "I've always suspected that you would like to own me. Your personal Sentinel boytoy." 

Blair giggled and slapped his elderly friend. "Yeah, boytoy. Be my lover?" 

Jim smirked and shook his head. Blair pouted, it looked more impressive now with the light double chin. 

"Okay, okay." Jim threw his hands up in defeat. "We'll try it. Because even if I said no now, you'll just try to talk me into it later, until I give up. Better to give up now and save time. Where is your stuff?" He said gruffly. 

"At the university. I'll get a van." Blair rushed to his car, Jim slowly limping after him. 

"This is definitely the stupidest idea I've ever had to give in to. This is so silly. Become lovers! He has obviously spent too much time with his tribes. I can see us, two old guys groping around desperately trying to get an erection. I give him a week and then he'll run back to his girlfriends. What does he think I am? A sex machine?" Jim muttered the whole way back to the car. Louder he spat, "Have you ever had sex with a man?" 

"No, man. Don't worry! We'll figure this out!" Blair assured him grinning. 

Jim arched an eyebrow up. "At last, something _I_ can teach _you_ about sex." 

Blair gaped and then a very broad smile spread over his face. "Okay, Sensei." 

They spent the rest of the sunny day hauling Blair's possessions into Jim's big, white house and making room for all the stuff Blair had collected over the past 25 years. 

Blair didn't run back to his girlfriends even when they tried hard to lure him out of Jim's arms. And although Jim wasn't really a sex machine anymore, he was Sentinel enough to drive Blair insane with pleasure. 

<g>

Angelika  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: Warning: mention of Domestic Discipline 

"You idiot! You stupid son of a -- " 

"Hey, take it easy, Chief." Jim walked up behind Blair's chair at the kitchen table where he was cursing at his laptop and wound his arms around his lover's neck from behind. "What happened? Network disconnect you again?" 

"No, it already did that earlier--twice. I gotta get a better ISP, man. I mean--" 

"Yeah, I know. What happened just now?" 

"I posted a private message to one of my lists. There are like a gazillion people on it. I feel like a total dork." 

"Smooth move, Ace," Jim teased. "So apologize." 

"I did, but still...we were talking about discipline stories, which is a hot subject anyway, and then I go and post something private on-list..." 

"Discipline? Since when did you guys start writing about kids?" 

"No, domestic discipline between adults." 

"You mean like wife-beaters?" 

"Well, some people view it that way. Others just consider it a lifestyle choice." 

"So it's like that spanking I gave you last week?" 

"Three _love taps_ on the ass when I'm on all fours and horny and yelling 'smack my ass' doesn't constitute a spanking, man. It's like punishment." 

"We're talking about hitting so it really hurts?" 

"Yeah, that's part of it." 

"I'd cut off my hand first, sweetheart." Jim kissed the side of Blair's head and patted his shoulder. "Post your apology and let's turn in, huh?" Jim stood behind Blair, gathering the younger man's loose hair in his hands, stroking through it gently. 

"You're a big softie, babe--you know that, right?" Blair looked up at Jim, who smiled down at him, tugging on his hair a bit. 

"Not so soft anymore, Chief. Now log off that thing, will ya?" 

\--finis-- 

Candy  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"Blair, what are you doing?" Jim looked at his roommate buttering slices of bread and then whapping them off the counter, before writing on a piece of paper. 

"Just trying to replicate an experiment." 

"How about I butter you up and see which side lands--" Jim's sentence was cut off by the anthropologist jumping into his arms. 

"You abandoning science?" 

"Just blinded by it." 

Jim walked upstairs with his (heavy) armload. 

"Though later we can test the evening gown..." 

-end- 

Cynara  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

Jim glared at the car in front of him as he drove down the freeway. /Pal, I wonder if you would remember to turn off your signal light if you knew that I carried a gun? It would be so easy to roll down the window and pop a round into the damned blinking light! / 

To try to distract himself from his thoughts of mayhem he turned his attention to his softly muttering roommate. Normally he didn't eavesdrop on Sandburg when he was talking to himself. Partly because he didn't want to violate the kid's privacy and partly because he was afraid of what he might hear. But right now anything beat staring at that damned light! 

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot . . ." Sandburg chanted rhythmically. 

"Sandburg, what the hell are you talking about?" 

"That car in front of us, he's had his signal light blinking for the last mile. He can't walk and chew gum at the same time, he's an idiot, idiot, idiot . . ." Blair began his mantra again. 

Jim laughed, /Leave it to Sandburg, even without trying he can defuse a tense situation. / 

-end- 

Madeira  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

Blair's hands trembled and he couldn't remember how the gun appeared in them. He'd figure it out later, right now he was concentrating on the gun that was currently being pointed in his direction. The kid in front of him was shaking, too -- whether from fear or withdrawal Blair wasn't sure and it didn't matter anyway. 

Jim lay motionless at his feet, knocked senseless by the car that had clipped him as it carried away their suspect. Blair had run to him and rolled the detective onto his back to make sure he was still breathing. Relieved, he had loosened the belt and was putting his own jacket under Jim's head when he heard the raspy voice demanding their wallets. 

Even in the dim light, he could see track marks on the rail thin arms and a sheen of sweat on the face when the air was chill enough to make breath visible. A junkie in need of cash for his next fix... and one who might shoot a victim, whether willing to give up the cash or not. After all, an unconscious man and his worried friend were easy marks and this area was deserted at this time of night. 

With the gun having made it miraculously from the ground at his feet to his hands, Blair was faced with a moral dilemma... could he actually take a life? Even if it was in defense of his life, his love, his soulmate? Could he, Blair Sandburg, fire this weapon -- even with the intent to injure -- knowing that his ignorance of the weapon could cause the death of a boy who could not have passed his eighteenth birthday? 

He saw the muscles in the boy's arm begin to tense and knew that the choice was upon him. The noise of the shot stunned his ears and the force of the shot jerked his arm up. He hadn't expected the kick to be so hard and he had to take a step back to avoid falling. His ears were still ringing as Jim stirred. 

(Later) 

"What is it, Blair? Still thinking about that kid?" 

"Yeah." Blair's voice was so soft that Jim nearly didn't catch the single word. 

"No harm done, Chief. The shot went high and the kid ran. You're okay, I'm okay, the kid's okay... I don't understand the problem." 

"The problem, Jim, is that the shot went high because I aimed it high!" Jim was startled to see his lover spring from the couch, nearly shouting as he tried to explain his feelings. "I couldn't aim at him! With you lying at my feet, your life in MY HANDS, I couldn't shoot him! How can you ever trust me to back you up, now? HUH? 'Cause I don't trust myself to do it now. That kid, that JUNKIE, could have killed us both because I couldn't bring myself to even AIM at him!" Blair punctuated his shouted words with a fist to the back of the couch, the tabletop, the wall, whatever was handy as he paced during his rant. 

Sensing that the worst was out in the open, Jim walked over to his lover and turned him so that they were eye to eye, though the taller man had to bend his knees a bit to get the desired effect. 

"Chief, love, I trust you. I do. You couldn't bring yourself to take a life. I respect that. The reverence you have for life is such an integral part of you that I can't imagine you without it. I wouldn't want to. It's part of what makes you a Shaman, it's part of what makes you a good guide, it's a part of YOU. And I wouldn't change a thing about you. Besides, your instincts were sound... the gun he had on you? They found it about ten feet away. It was a cigarette lighter." 

"A lighter... it wasn't a real gun?" 

"Nope. And I'm betting that you knew that somehow and that's why you couldn't shoot that kid. You did the right thing!" 

With those words, all the tension left Blair's body and he slumped into Jim's arms, accepting the comfort they offered. 

<<end>>

Angie T.  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: Half price 

by DannyD 

With a sigh that could've turned rocks into big puddles of waters [tears], the curly-head anthropologist - Blair Sandburg was his name (in the case the interested reader doesn't know) - sat down onto the couch leaning back into the soft pillows. His _human_ pillow was gone. Just one hour ago he'd got on that plane to Ottawa to attend this stupid conference. Ottawa. Canada, where grizzlies knock at your door every two minutes to inquire if they could eat you. Capital city, yeah right. Why couldn't they do it here, in gray, rainy Cascade? No, it had to be sophisticated Ottawa. 

Blair shook his head in frustration. One hour. Jim  <that was his lover's name> had been only gone for one hour and he already missed him. The young man stared at the sealed envelope in his hands. Jim <his lover, his heart, his soul> had given it to him at the gate, asking him, _daring_ him, not to open it until now - one damn hour later. Looking suspiciously at the envelope Blair wondered if he felt up to a heart-warming, sappy, love-name filled letter. 

"What the heck," Sandburg muttered and ripped the envelope open. 

Much to his surprise, only a small white piece of paper and ....one _half_ of a $5-bill and, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve cents - glued to the paper - came into focus! 

Raising his eyebrows, Blair crossed his legs and unfolded the piece of paper. Reading the message, he laughed out loud, his hand moving to his crotch. The promises the short letter made, caused his cock to twitch. Blair's hand gently rubbed over his pants, enjoying the tingling sensation. He read again: 

Chief,  
Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it! In the meantime - there is $2.62 in this envelope (sorry, had to tear the 5 bucks). It's my share... Go down around the corner to the new drugstore. They have LUBE for sale - only $ 5.24!!!  
Love,  
Jim 

The End. 

Danny  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

'You can do it Jim, it's just new to you. Go ahead it'll feel good.' Blair's voice had become a soft, coaxing murmur. His sentinel had never felt so unsure. He was on the cusp of a total life style change. If he did this could he ever be the same person again? The answer to that was clearly no, this was a departure from that went before, from the 'carved in stone' tenets of his forty year old existence. Blair was so close, making it real, making it possible, making it desirable. He looked down at the damp object in his hand. This simple act would be proof positive that he didn't have to spend the rest of his life as a prisoner of his conventional conditioning. He took a deep breath and did it. 

The wet towel dropped onto the middle of the bathroom floor and lay there in a drunk and disorderly fashion. Blair whooped a sentinel friendly whoop and jumped up and down. 'Yeah man, I knew you had it in you!' The guide calmed and looked solemnly into his partner's eyes. 'My hero'. That got him chased out of the bathroom and he took refuge in his room as Jim climbed the stairs. He stretched out on his bed and thought about the man getting ready for bed on the floor above. He was barely able to control his excitement. A tiny first step, but he knew that it was what the longest journey started with and Jim had taken it. For him, that was the part that mattered. Besides, from the look in Jim's eyes Blair knew they were going to arrive sooner than he had ever dared hope. 

The beginning 

Claire  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

Ellison stepped through the door of the loft, to be hit with a wall of sound, coming from the stereo and the sight of Blair boppin' away in the kitchen as he prepared what Ellison assumed was going to be dinner. 

Spice jars were raised and shaken like some kind of musical shaker as Blair's voice soared over the tune of Dance Boogie Wonderland... 

Ellison silently crept through the main room to prop himself up against the wall where he had a good view of Blair's antics in the kitchen: feet sliding, skipping around, hips, waist, hell the whole body undulating in time to the disco rhythm. 

Ingredients chopped in perfect synchronicity to the beat, slid into a pot or bowl, utensils becoming an extension of his boppin' guide. 

It all came to a sudden stop as Blair did a little spin and froze when he spotted Ellison leaning on the wall with a big amused grin on his face. The grin widened, as Blair's face turned beet red, and out came a chuckle. 

Blair flushed and stared, and then because he couldn't be embarrassed any further, and because an even more dancable tune replaced that, just spun and returned to his dinner preparations, dancing and singing as if Ellison wasn't there. 

-fini- 

Red  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

When Jim entered the loft after a long day at the station, the smell of chalk greeted him. Blair had held several lectures today and the younger man loved to make huge colorful drawings at the blackboard. After that he always had chalk smeared all over. But this time there was also a more unusual smell. 

Jim's eyes bulged when he saw his lover. Blair sat on the floor hunched over a pile of bones spread over the carpet. It was unmistakable a human skeleton. 

"Woah, Chief! What's that?!" 

"Hi, Jim! I have to help out Wendy." He gestured with a long bone. 

"Why do we have a corpse in our living room?" Jim asked carefully and slowly. 

At that tone Blair grinned brightly and stood up to hug Jim, who drew back annoyed when Blair held the bone under his nose. Blair ignored it and slung his arms around his lover's neck to kiss him thoroughly. 

"I have to help out Wendy, she is going to lead a dig and she always does some sort of introduction. I needed to rehearse all the names of the bones and how they fit together." 

"You are going to a dig? You said nothing about going away!" Jim said confused. 

"No, no. I only help with the introduction." Blair held a collarbone in front of Jim's. "I can never figure out which side of the clavicle is the right one." 

"How long does he have to stay here?" Jim nodded at the spread out skeleton. 

"She, man, it's a she, about 35 years old or so. I'll take her back tomorrow." 

"It will stay here till tomorrow?" Jim asked horrified. 

"No, I'll tuck her back in her box. Don't worry she won't do anything, she's been dead for about 700 years." Blair laughed at Jim. 

"Well, I don't like dead ladies in my living room. How about a proper kiss for your warrior?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." Blair whispered seductively. "When I've found out which one is the left tibia, I'll give you kiss that will make you forget your name and rank." He gently squeezed Jim's cock through the jeans. 

"Hmm. Okay! I'll take a shower and then I show you my favorite bone." Jim said nonchalantly and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Blair returned to his bones and stared speculatively down. "So tell me, babe, where do you belong?" 

The End 

Angelika  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

"Jim? Sandy? ... I'm curious, do you do anything special for Mother's Day?" 

"Well, um, Megan, I can't really speak for Jim, but my mom is out of town a lot and sometimes in really hard-to-reach places ... so .. no .. not really. I mean she totally understands and ... why?" 

"Just wondering. We celebrate it back home, but I haven't for a while and ... just wondering." 

"Why haven't you been celebrating? You've only been here for about a year, right? Don't you call your mom, or something?" 

"Um, Chief.." 

"It's ok, Jim, I never told him. My mum's dead, Sandy. My dad used to try to contact her through a slew of psychics, but ..." 

"Aw, Megan, I'm sorry." 

"It's ok. I was a kid when it happened." 

"I guess we have more in common that I thought, Connor; my mom's been gone for a while, too." 

"You guys wanna borrow Naomi?" 

"Borrow Naomi, Sandburg?" 

"Sure! She'd LOVE to have you! She's never had a daughter, Megan. It's only been the two of us all this time. And Jim! You could be her black sheep! The soldier, the cop! Take the pressure off me, man! 

"Megan, come on over tomorrow for Mother's Day dinner and I'll see if I can get a call through to Naomi. We'll surprise her. She'll LOVE it!" 

"Sandburg, you're nuts!" 

"Yeah but you love me, anyway." 

"Aw, Jimbo! Such a blush out of this one, Sandy -- who woulda thought?!" 

<snicker>

Marmoset  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: 

"Ante up." 

And the game was underway, Simon flexing the deck and peering over the top of his glasses, before shuffling and dealing the next hand. 

Megan glanced around the kitchen table, studying the faces of her fellow poker players for a moment but was soon distracted by an odd feeling. She turned to examine the room more closely but saw nothing unusual. So shrugging, she resumed studying her cards. 

"Is there something different about the loft, guys?" she ventured. 

"Different?" 

"Yes. Not sure what it is, but something feels ... different, as though something has changed." 

"Has anything changed, Chief?" 

"Not that I know of. Looks the same as last time, right, Jim?" 

"Never mind, fellas. Must be my imagination." 

But Jim started to wonder what Megan could have seen that he, a sentinel, could have missed. The place was a little cleaner, maybe. It smelled like tortilla chips, salsa and beer. 

Blair was dressed a bit less casually -- a very tiny bit. Nothing really noticeable if you hadn't been his roommate for, oh, three and a half years. 

But she had said that something had changed about the *place.* And a person wasn't a place so she couldn't have been noticing ... 

Blair wearing a new aftershave, one with a very subtle flavor to it, not overwhelming to even his sensitivity. Or Blair wearing that shirt. A new shirt the color of his intensely blue eyes.. She couldn't have meant that. 

And he reached out to dip his chip into the salsa, wondering what she could have meant. 

And Blair was puzzled by Megan's comment, which he took to heart because she had shown herself to be very observant, to be one who didn't let things go if they seemed ... odd. So he wondered what she could have noticed that he hadn't. 

Maybe Jim had left the sofa resting at a slightly different angle after he vacuumed under it in preparation for tonight's game. Didn't seem likely, though. 

He looked around, puzzled that she would say something had changed. 

He didn't see it. The only difference he could see was that Jim was wearing a shirt he had never seen before, one that seemed to match his intense, light blue eyes. But it couldn't be Jim. 

So Blair reached out to dip his chip. 

Before he could get it into his mouth, a bit of salsa dripped onto his chin and threatened to plop onto his new shirt. But before he could make a move, Jim had scooped it up onto his forefinger and sucked it off. Then, reaching over with a napkin, he dabbed at Blair's face, from chin to lip. 

And then realizing that several pairs of eyes were on him, Jim froze a moment, before catching himself and saying, "Can't take you anywhere, Sandburg." 

"Yeah, yeah, Mom -- just play cards," was all Blair said before returning to ponder Megan's question. And then he wondered why he still felt puzzled by it, why he had not let it go by now. 

And then he realized that he too felt something had changed. 

And Jim glanced up from his cards to see a _look_ come over Blair's face, a darkening of his eyes and a slight deepening in the color of his cheeks, as though the lighting in the room had dimmed. 

Jim took another swig of beer then licked his lips to catch an errant dribble, looking away quickly when he noticed Blair glancing quickly at his lips, then glancing just as quickly away. 

Jim thought a moment, then reached out with just one finger, to slowly trace the outline of Blair's lower lip. 

Clearly something had changed. 

\--finis-- 

Marmoset 

* * *

End The Seventy-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
